brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
High School For Freaks
Authors * Fangirl1418 Introduction High School for Freaks, that’s what they called it. My parents couldn’t wait to ship me there. My family has always looked at me weird. I don’t know why but they always thought I was weird, just because I wasn’t a cookie cutter mold like them. Clean, organized, strict, and “disciplined”. I don’t know what to say to them, I won’t change who I am. So in my 14th birthday I’ll be shipped off to High School for Freaks... Wish me luck. Rules # No bullying. # The character that you play must have at least one strange (but not supernatural or fantastical) trait. # This is not a fantasy RP. So no fantasy or supernatural characters or abilities. # No stealing other people’s characters. # You can have 2 main characters and you can play teachers. # No bad language or hurtful words. Characters Aaron Savage (Fangirl1418) Age: 16 Appearance: Short, blonde hair, green eyes, and tanish skin. Personality: Stubborn, quiet, he’s not selfish or proud, he teases his friends sometimes but not in a mean way, likes to have fun as long as he’s following the rules, avoids temptation from other boys. Style: He likes green sportswear, but occasionally blue sportswear also, he likes Nike. Alessia Dajoda (CreativeCalico) Gender: Female Age: 14 (almost 15) Ethnicity: Italian Personality: Quiet, shy, ignores most people, only talks if she has to, prefers solitude, trust issues, kind of a tomboy. Loves music (specifically rock), being outside, drawing, fantasy, and Star Wars. Hates crowds, noise, groups of people, parties, dresses, and pretty much anything having to do with people. Appearance: Black hair, slightly tanned skin. Usually wears a black hoodie, black ripped jeans, black choker, black ankle boots with silver buckles, black nail polish, emo makeup, and silver headphones. Skill: Her eyes change colour based on mood (her special ability, list of colours that coordinate with moods later). Alessia.png| Anna Reuter (Blondwave) * Nickname: Annie * Gender: Female * Age: 16 * Personality: Most clever girl on High School for Freaks. She wouldn't admit it, but she's awesome at solving things, counting, logics, and Maths, but also in other subjects. She's good at any of them, but despite that she isn't proud and selfish. Her personality is funny, smart, sweet, and nice. * Appearance: Straight nut-coloured hair to her shoulders, thick black nerd glasses, green eyes, light skin. Usually wears lime green, because it's her favourite colour. But she doesn't care if the colours she wears are matching or not, and sometimes might seems a bit confused. * Relationships: Love interest (Aaron) * Friends: Mevelea (her closest friend) * More info: # She lives with her dad Bertram Reuter in a small NYC townhouse with garden and lots of flowers. # Her mother Penelope Reuter (Penny) has left them, and now has another husband. # She owns a tiny lime green car, and can drive it. # Here hobbies are crafting, cooking & eating healthy, and mathematical subjects. # Her favourite food is anything chinese and spicy. # She really likes cats, and she owns a brown-striped cat called Kitty. AnnieReuter4RP.png| Aria Melody Finch (Light304) * Age: 11 * Appearance: Long blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, she wears pastel tops with black or coloured leggings. * Personality: Kind, smart, adventurous, shy until she gets to know you, easily annoyed, bookworm. * Back-story: Aria is young for high school but she was sent to High School for Freaks because she is super smart and if she makes the sound someones name means or the animal they would be if they were an animal for instance Annie might be a peaceful cat because Annie means peaceful and she owns a cat while thinking something and rolling her eyes Annie would hear her in her mind. Yes her second oddity is a real one I can do it with my friend. Mevelea Mehv-ell-ee-uh Sophia Clarken (Conservative Cupcake Queen) * Nickname: Eve * Age: 14 * Family: Mom, dad and brother that went missing. * Friends: Annie (her closest friend) * Pets: Ari (her kitten that is always with her) * Relationship Status: Single (love interest: Michael) * Former Relationships: She's never had a boyfriend. * Appearance: Medium blue hair she tries different styles with, deep big brown eyes, tiny waist, tiny chest, tiny hips. * Clothing: Mostly T-shirts, a white hoodie, skinny jeans. Mevelea.PNG| Michael Flanagan (Blondwave) * Nickname: Mike * Age: 15 * Friends: Aaron (his friend) * Relationships: Love interest (Mevelea) * Appearance: Black short hair, brown eyes, wears red T-shirts or hoodies, and jeans. * Skill: Healing MichaelFlanagan4RP.jpeg| Vivian Golding (Fangirl1418) * Age: 14 * Appearance: Short, dark brown hair, sparkly blue eyes, fair skin, and freckles. * Personality: Funny, kind, silly, stubborn, eclectic, eccentric, and has slight anger issues. * Style: Vivian likes dark goth clothes but she also likes bright clothes as well. Other Info This RP takes place in the future so technology and biochemistry is much more advanced. Category:Role-Plays